User talk:Rukiryo
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Devil Fruit Encyclopedia/Logia page. for further information for your own convenience. Furo Gym Leader Quiz Ah, nice! You're Jeet, ay? Awesome. ^_^ I took it myself and realized I'm Raisa. XD Of course, it's funnier for me, since I know these characters by heart. Though it's kind of crazy how Raisa sounds a little like me. o_0 Oh, and if you need any further information on these gym leaders, I can try and explain them to the best of my ability. Be warned though; I'm still working on the 4th gym leader, so everyone after that isn't thought out much yet. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 02:35, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Explain Uncle >:I <3 Fighting Types hehe.. The King of Pink (talk) 21:45, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, lemme see here. Jeet's one of those that isn't well thought out, seeing as he's after Terrance, whom I'm still working on. But what I do know of Jeet is that he's exactly as described on the quiz. He enjoys a good battle and eagerly awaits strong challengers. He's the 6th gym leader of the Furo region and, of course, uses Fighting type pokemon. His mascot pokemon, like how Brock has Onix and Lt. Surge has Raichu, is Jeet's Gallade. He's a rival to Andromeda, who uses Psychic types, and the two constantly argue over who's the better trainer, and what's the better type; Fighting or Psychic. Jeet's battle style is to use the Fighting type to its fullest potential; by overwhelming the foe with huge power, and supplementing that with some sound strategy here and there. As the Furo region is an archipelago, Jeet and his gym can be found on a western island. One I haven't quite named yet. The island is known for being mountainous, which suits Jeet just fine, as he habitually trains in the mountains to strengthen himself and his pokemon. The island is connected to Andromeda's island in the south by a thin land bridge, which is used as Furo's own version of Cycling Road. Finally, while Jeet's real name is Buster, he prefers to be called Jeet, as he finds Buster to be embarrassing. My little bro and I, who are writing the story in which Furo appears, decided the name Buster would refer to busting apart things thro0ugh brute force, which fits the Fighting type well. And Jeet would refer to the martial art, Jeet-Kune-Do, which was developed by Bruce Lee himself. If I remember correctly, it was Crescent, my little brother, who wanted Jeet to be named Buster, and it was me who wanted to call him Jeet. So we eventually compromised; we agreed his birth name would be Buster, but he'd then go by his preferred nickname of Jeet. Hope that's informative enough for the time being. When and if the time comes where Crescent and I develop Jeet even further, I'll be willing to share what we have so far with you. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:08, February 21, 2014 (UTC) That Chibi Tho <3 The King of Pink (talk) 1:36, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Shintusō I will create a group called Shintusō that involves six pirates and I like your character Grove D. Hiro was part of the group. OverLimit (talk) 14:04, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Uchi Uchi no Mi Yes, I do have plans for it. - [[User:Jet'ika|'Jet'ika']] (talk) 10:44, March 8, 2014 (UTC) yes i do have plans for it sorry Inushima (talk) 21:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Spoilers Hey, Z, I understand you're trying to help out and all, but the spoiler rule doesn't just pertain to the chat. I've noticed twice so far that you've left spoiler material in the comments on two different pages. First involved Hoodie's rotation fruit, and now you've done the same on the Kurai Kurai no Mi page, regarding Monet. To be frank, spoilers irritate the ever living piss out of me, and I have to say, we're both damn lucky I X'ed out of the Guru Guru no Mi page ASAP. I will be fair though, and say it's my fault for clicking the link. I should know better than to do that. But still, not all of us are even so much as finished with Punk Hazard, so that stuff can really ruin the fun for those who prefer to follow the series their own way, such as myself. -_- This is just a warning, so that hopefully, this won't happen again. With that said, I continue to pray for your swift recovery from your illness. Take care. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:15, March 9, 2014 (UTC) My bad, I have no reason to make an excuse, I do indeed apologize and thanks for the concern. The King of Pink (talk) 19:29, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for complying, man. I appreciate it. And you're welcome. Best to put personal feelings aside when it comes to the health of another person and friend after all. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:37, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Friends!!!!! YAY FOR THE POWER OF FRIENDSHIP! (:D) The King of Pink (talk) 19:38, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the Support Hey LFZ. Thanks for the support you gave me on the Kurai Kurai no Mi page. I really appreciate it. Trade hey rukiryo this inushima i dont know if your interested in this but ill trade u the Ryuuguu Ryuuguu no Mi for your Kisetsu Kisetsu no Mi, Model: Summer Inushima (talk) 16:17, March 10, 2014 (UTC) while that is a good a fruit aswell i really like the Kisetsu Kisetsu no Mi, Model: Summer Inushima (talk) 18:24, March 10, 2014 (UTC) sorry thought u said yes ill remove it Inushima (talk) 22:40, March 10, 2014 (UTC) thats cool just pm me when u decide Inushima (talk) 23:31, March 10, 2014 (UTC) yeah thats cool ill take the kieru kieru no mi Inushima (talk) 01:08, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Rukiryo even having changed the name and images of your character Grove D. Hiro to Ignis D. Hiro it can still be a Shintusō? OverLimit (talk) 20:57, March 14, 2014 (UTC) If you want you can edit the page, you are free to create history and change what you want.OverLimit (talk) 21:50, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Alright, thanks! [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink]] (The King is Waiting) 00:55, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Juku Juku no Mi Yep, you can have it. Enjoy ^_^ Generalzer0 (talk) 11:56, March 28, 2014 (UTC) hey ruki can i have the Nyūtorino Nyūtorino no mi ? Inushima (talk) 14:29, March 28, 2014 (UTC) sorry man i cant do it Inushima (talk) 23:55, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty then. Rukiryo Talk 20:03, March 29, 2014 (UTC) I AM RORONOA SENSHI!!! New profile >_< Sorry didn't know, just trying to fix h... I mean your? Page if someone randomly posted a picture where you did but please for the sake of my own mind >_< Prove it... Sorry but still >_< Rukiryo Talk 11:49, April 3, 2014 (UTC) can you tell how do you make the pirate crew members template boxCleverboy.riley (talk) 22:27, April 8, 2014 (UTC) would it be okay if i add you as a ally in in my pirate crew pageCleverboy.riley (talk) 00:56, April 9, 2014 (UTC) can you tell me the coding you did for your pirate crew box templat to show all the member i think yours will help much betterCleverboy.riley (talk) 01:30, April 9, 2014 (UTC) About Ignis D. Riku Yo, LFZ. We need to talk about Riku. I know I said that he can be apart of the crew, but I also need to say that there are some requirements. The Pop Band Pirates really aren't like most crews on this wikia. Sure they're fun-loving, but they also have a serious side. And one of those serious things is the level of respect for the Captain and the Quartermaster. Now, the crew is far from Thoosa and Ruriko's slaves. But when an absolute order is issued, that order is expected to be followed to the letter. Those who can't do such a thing, need not apply. And this is not just to Thoosa, it's to Ruriko is well. Her position of Quartermaster is beyond just being a First Mate. Ruriko is essentially another captain. So she should be treated with as much respect as Thoosa. The problem is, if Riku can't abide by being a subordinate who can follow orders from Thoosa and Ruriko. He wouldn't be welcome on the Pop Band Pirates. Some pretty serious shit is going to happen in One Piece of Music. And Thoosa and Ruriko have no patience for those who can't do as they say when they say during serious moments. You also need to know that Decaden is the strategist. That means he is third in charge right after Ruriko. So Riku would have to obey him as well. Seriously, if you don't want Riku to be a subordinate character than the Pop Band Pirates aren't for him. He just wont fit in. Ignis D. Eve Yo Z! Seems I just missed you on the chat. >_< Anyway, I was hoping to get your answer on a question I had about Eve. That being, from what I read on Shizen's page, this makes her biologically a Coronan, right? If so, is she also a Majin like Hiro and Riku too? Mostly curious about this, so I know whether to add Eve under the Majin navibox or not. Oh! Speaking of! Mind if you also share with me if she's from Sahara Island or not? I know Sahara's an island made and owned by Ferno, but seeing as I've been managing the Sahara Island navibox, I was wondering if Eve would be placed under it as well or not. Feel free to let me know in the chat or on my talk page. Whichever is convenient for you. Thanks for your time by reading this. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 08:59, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. I appreciate not only the reply, but that you're willing to go the whole 9 yards for me. Also, I didn't mind waiting for your response. It was worth the wait. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 14:51, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Aside from a bathroom emergency, I'm feeling much better. ^_^ Thanks for the concern. Now I'm keeping myself busy by playing some games in my free time and looking up images for characters I have in mind. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 15:17, April 18, 2014 (UTC) hey ruki i didnt say u could have the yoake yoake no mi Inushima (talk) 14:40, April 20, 2014 (UTC) no you didnt gain it by default i never said yes therefore its still mine Inushima (talk) 16:29, April 20, 2014 (UTC) I have no reason to hang onto it. You may use. Highestbounty123 (talk) 09:02, April 25, 2014 (UTC) sorry im still using it Inushima (talk) 10:20, May 9, 2014 (UTC) How shall i edit it then? YoungEezy27 (talk) 10:07, May 11, 2014 (UTC) huh i dont understand wat u mean Inushima (talk) 14:19, May 12, 2014 (UTC) yeah u can have the kumo kumo no mi Inushima (talk) 15:18, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Looks like someone beat you to making Blazing Heart Tania Cooljoshua567 (talk) 05:25, May 15, 2014 (UTC) sorry ruki cant do that Yo i need to talk to you about an image you used to use for Ignus D. Hiro, in short i want it and wanted to make sure you wernt planning on reusing it later. Get back to me when you can. Masterreaper (talk) 05:31, May 31, 2014 (UTC) '''''Alrighty. We'll Talk. Alrighty LFZ. I'll try to talk with you on chat as soon as possible. 8D Categorising Image Committee. It has come to my attention that you have hired outside help without my permission. I do not accept this and at the beginning when I brought you into it, I informed you it was a tightly close operation when I don't really let anyone in. I gave you a chance. You blew it. You're fired. 1NF3RNO ' talk 12:53, June 16, 2014 (UTC) hey ruki ill trade u the Yoake Yoake No Mi for the Orora Orora no Mi Inushima (talk) 20:00, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello Rukiryo This is Maxr7, I was just wondering what exactly did u edit on my pages such as Mythos and the Myth Pirates? I just wish to know since i cant tell what you edited. Thank you, Maxr7 (talk) 16:56, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Oh Ok thanks for letting me know. Also thank you for doing that for me. Maxr7 (talk) 20:40, June 27, 2014 (UTC) 'Sup Ruki? Hi Ruki, DJ here. How's it goin'? So, I was wondering since you are the head of Clean Up Committee if maybe I can join, because I want to help. The reason is that I have to be more active on wiki and I don't have any ideas and I also want to help the wiki. So what do you say, can I join? 10:27, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Ohhhh! Thank you, Ruki-sama! +_+ I will do my best!! Oh, as for counterpart, I was wondering if I can take Wyv's place and be Saldeath. So tell me ifI'm approved. 18:54, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Masterreaper (talk) 07:54, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Hi hi Wyvern 4lph4 (talk) 04:33, July 16, 2014 (UTC) There [[User:Wyvern 4lph4|'Your Fangirl~]] Talk 04:50, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Chat Masterreaper (talk) 17:38, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, there might be more of these. ZEON'S EVIDENCE SCREENSHOT(S), GO! RiasCursing.png|Instance 1 Figured It Out I figured out how to make the Quark-Gluon Plasma work out. We need to talk later~ Time For Hax Yo if you are there then come to chat to develope Hax cybernetics with me :D Masterreaper (talk) 03:52, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Yo i need you on chat Masterreaper (talk) 03:14, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Hiro and Ruriko's BEAUTIFUL BLONDE BABIES I'm all up for HiroxRuriko ship; however, it'd have to be after their business with Guillaume Speirs LeBrix is concluded. To put it simply, Guillaume has had Ruriko under his hypnotic thumb for quite some time. So that needs to be broken before she can engage in a relationship with anybody other than him. Otherwise her hypnotic conditioning will get in the way of it. XD To be honest, I'm looking forward to the BEAUTIFUL BLONDE BABIES as well. Mostly when it comes to possibly a new generation of pirates or marines Kishishi. Don't underestimate LeBrix. He's gonna be so fun, I'm thinking about just calling it a movie rather than make it an arc. Powerhouse411 (talk) 15:35, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Ohoho. I think I know where you're going with this. Film L with LeBrix as the Big Bad eh? Powerhouse411 (talk) 16:00, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Kishishi Yeah. I got bored just lying in bed so I decided to get some things done that should've been done a LONG while ago. Hana is on that list to as well. As a matter of fact, I'll get to that right way. LITERALLY don't have anything else better to do that wont give me a HUGE headache cause of my 101.1 fever. >_< It's no bother LFZ. If it was, I'd let you know. Probably with a "DO NOT RUSH HOUSE" or something along that line. XD Powerhouse411 (talk) 19:25, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Here's a Gift, Pal I know you're pretty damn pissed at the moment, so I thought I'd share something I found that maybe you'd like to use. I saw this image of the same girl in the image for pre-time skip Terra, and instantly thought of Terra and you. I thought I'd give this to you as a get well present. Hope you like it. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:16, September 13, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome. Glad to hear it made your night. :) Here's to a better recovery in that s***** hospital you're staying at. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:28, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Yo if you are online come to chat for a few, i need some help. Masterreaper (talk) 06:18, September 20, 2014 (UTC) sorry cant do it Inushima (talk) 22:13, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Anzwerz I have a PS3, and I have no plans on getting a PS4 anytime soon. Not unless there's some game (or games) that appeal to me. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 16:12, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Attention. Yo. You and I were on good terms. So I'm going to be as straightforward as possible. The Ferno way. You have been banned from chat and stripped of your "Chat Moderator" title for repeated abusive behaviour on chat, there is no use in denying said act as I have recieved evidence in question of childish and abusive behaviour that you are probably not aware of using being that no one ever sees themselves in the wrong. I have recieved the following complaints, and they are not ones Admirals should EVER. Recieve. *Arguing abruptively in chat for extensive periods of time, annoying other users present in chat. Healthy and obvious alternative to have prevented this would have been to enter Bottled Messages and continue. You were warned several times, yet still continued. *Mocking another chat moderator, for doing his job. You are probably aware of whom I speak. And you should be fully aware that the way you behaved towards his actions, is not acceptable. *Bringing another user to the verge of quitting because they stood up for another user that you allegedly badmouthed while not in chat. This does not need explanation, it is obviously wrong. *Insulting other users for making statements of their own opinion toward the argument, though they should have left it, they did not need to be insulted and mocked. I am aware that you are probably going to try and contest this. By all means, if you wish to, head to wikia central and make a complaint. I will be happy to provide them with the evidence of your unnacceptable behaviour. I may not be in charge of this wikia, or run it now. But I am still a beaurocrat, and I still know when I am needed to do a job, others are too scared to do. Your chat ban, lasts 1 week. I hope your behaviour improves. Should this happen another time, you will be banned permanently. I know what it's like to be in your position, as I have been there before. There is always a chance for improvement or change. Excuses aren't ever really accepted. If other admins are reading this and choose to contest. Contact me and I will happily meet you on a form of communication with which to discuss the reasoning. Enjoy your time away from chat. Please do not give reason for me to do this again. 1NF3RNO ' talk 10:35, December 20, 2014 (UTC) I have seen the message I assume it's sea XD I'm not entirely sure honestly [[User:Marcus Junior|'MJ]] [[User_Talk:Marcus Junior|'AHEM what do you want?']] ' (UTC)' ---- Images I have found the images on the deviantart. The Master of Fire ([[User talk:Grandfire|'The True power']]) 15:57, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Thank you very much for cropping Niko Lai's mug shot for me, Z. Zeon and I deeply appreciate your help. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 01:34, December 24, 2014 (UTC) hey ruki heres a picture i thought u could use for rei senkou Inushima (talk) 23:32, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Wyvern's Wonderful What-If... Time Yeah, the last word in that title wasn't alliterive. Shame on me. V_V ANYWAY! I found this while trying to look up an image for Aphro during the Majin Arc, and it made me think of you. ...Or rather, Sayla during The Phoenix War (or any trip to a desert island, for that matter.) That is all. You may or may not use it. No feelings will be hurt. Just couldn't help but think of you whenever I see Juvia. (Well, you and Chris, lol) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 10:15, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Ika Thingy... Thing! Oho! What a pleasant surprise to come to! Never expected my first One Piece fanon character would get his own jolly roger. ^_^ Thank you very much, Ryo bro! Come to think of it, I could probably make use of this as either Ika's personal jolly roger (a la the Straw Hat Pirates,) or even use it as the jolly roger of his crew's alias, The Rebel Pirates. Either way, it not only totally fits Ika's name's reference to squids, but it could also fit an idea 13th gave me one time, as to how to explain Ika's Devil Fruit powers when under disguise as Hassan, "the Rebel." That being that "Hassan" may be a squid fishman swordsman who hides his face (and perhaps the rest of his body) after coming under horrific attack once in his past. Perhaps even by a racist who hates fishmen or something. Anyway, thanks again, man! Nice to see Ika isn't totally forgotten. lol :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 12:35, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Matsu Matsu no Mi I am not sure if the Matsu Matsu no Mi, that is property of Kazekage21, was given co-rights to User Inushima. I mean, I don't know. I came to ya because you were the first person I thought of when coming to this stuff. So, could you check it out or something?~ 04:37, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Questions Regarding #150 Or in layman's terms, Mewtwo. Thing is, for the past week or so, I've been desperately trying in vain to register my copy of SSB Wii U to the Club Nintendo site as you showed me, but for one reason or another, it doesn't look like anything's happened or gone through. It has me a bit bummed and worried, since it appears they'll be ending the Mewtwo DLC code thing sometime this March, so I feel as if I'm racing against the clock to get a character I've had my heart set on for the longest time. I don't mind when and where you reach me, be it here, some other wiki or on Skype. I just hope to get to the bottom of this. Until then, I'll be seeing ya when I see you. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 02:31, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'm cool with that. Just let me know when's a good time for you and I'll be sure to head on over when I can. For now, lounging lazily awaits me. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 17:16, January 29, 2015 (UTC) hey ruki this is inushima can i have the Jiman Jiman no Mi if your not using it Inushima (talk) 19:59, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Corona Citizens Template Request When you have the time, I'd like to ask a favor of you. Considering Magnus is using grimaries for his Soldier Knuckle, I've pretty much deduced he must've come from Corona directly. And if that's the case, I'd appreciate it if you could add him to the Corona citizens template for me. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 19:41, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Carbon as usual you left JUST as i found the http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Kurokon_Kurokon_no_Mi Masterreaper (talk) 00:51, February 10, 2015 (UTC) I'm going to change the pic of Knave Shinigami as I cannot change the name for some reason, I've already done Shooting Star tell Zeon this please because I'm scared about what would happen btw this is PT. -- 21:08, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Ruru hope you enjoy your special day --☣ ☠☢ The Mysteriously Handsome Stranger ☣☠ ☢ (talk) 17:22, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Page set up help Got this question out already. But someone suggested you. I'm trying to make my pages, and I can't figure out how to make a Table of Contents part. I also would like to know how to block outside editors. Other than that, I got this pretty well figured out. Straw Hat 9 (talk) 01:41, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ToC help Well, you know the table of contents, to jump to a specific header? Has the show and hide command? That make sense? Also, I forgot to ask, how do I do parent tabs? Re:About the fruit The only rules are add categories right also seeing how you are part of the devil fruit commite would a devil fruit that grants psionics powers work out?Zebul (talk) 17:51, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Can I have a link to that page about the already created fruitZebul (talk) 20:31, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks does a avatar fruit exist should probably explain what I mean and what about a thermal fruit?Zebul (talk) 11:36, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Well spending some time on the superpower wiki I found this http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Manifestation and then I taught of the champion class in DnD and thought that a avatar could be considered exactly that also might be something like this http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Spiritual_Symbiosis[[User:Zebul|Zebul]] (talk) 08:22, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Is it any problem?Zebul (talk) 11:33, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Where is that stated not in the rules or layoutsZebul (talk) 12:31, April 8, 2015 (UTC) I also read the devil fruit commite page and looking at your reaction I have a good feeling the fruit hasn't been created and so I can't see why I cant create page then get commented, warned, asked to edit when that has been doneZebul (talk) 08:55, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Oh sorry a quick question would this weakness work for a devil fruit X thinks that this fruit can do something it can't and this might lead to openings or X is scared of using his devil fruitZebul (talk) 09:01, April 9, 2015 (UTC) No problem Another question is can you make a devil fruit with weaknesses that dosent apply to the user (not the standard ones they allways apply) Zebul (talk) 09:07, April 9, 2015 (UTC) First of link to aura fruit please Second here is a example Weaknesses Not only suffering from the standard devil fruit weaknesses the user also loses the abilty to walk. but what if the user never had the abilty to walk.Zebul (talk) 09:13, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Forget it for now Any link to that aura fruit because these 3 http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Reikei_Reikei_no_Mi , http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Manto_Manto_no_Mi and http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Zenchou_Zenchou_no_Mi is nothing like my plan or maybe it is, but now I don't realize thatZebul (talk) 09:22, April 9, 2015 (UTC) What is the rule involving jewel-based devil fruits. I want to make a paramecia devil fruit for the ability to coat their body in a pearl-like substance SentinelBlue (talk) 04:59, April 15, 2015 (UTC)SentinelBlue Trina Nishimura Sorry for not responding soon enough on the chat, but I figured I'd leave you thuis before I went off to bed (at 4 AM no less. -_-) Thanks for the kind words regarding my choice for Sakura's voice actress. ^_^ Though I don't think I know who Lan Fan is. ...Was that the name of Ling Yao's female assistant with the missing arm? If so, I never knew Trina played her. o_o Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 08:11, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Huh, my only known understanding of Trina's voice work came from the character, Shigure Kosaka, from History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi. And so because Shigure was a major source of inspiration for Sakura, I figured I'd pay a tribute to the character and have Sakura sound a bit like Shigure. So that means Sakura's pretty soft-spoken most of the time. However, when worked up enough, I can totally see her sounding like Lan Fan too. Thanks for bringing Lan Fan to my attention. It's been of some help to me. ^_^ And I loved that photo you shared. lol Always amused me whenever I'd see it on a Toonami bumper/ad. Also, thanks for mentioning Sakura and Kia together. That's given me some mind scenarios of my own, and so now I can totally see Sakura being the one who regularly tries to whip Kia into shape. XD We both already know Kia's a super smart and potentially powerful slacker, but then there's Sakura, who gives practically everything she does her all. If she's making her bed, she's going to give her all her effort and make sure it's done right. If she's fighting someone, she's going to give her opponent 120%. No taking it easy, no shortcuts, no excuses. Sakura is a very dedicated individual. And so naturally, she expects the same level of diligence and hard work from her friends and loved ones. That means on Sea of Fools, where the two share the same ship, or here on Ship of Fools, where the two are close allies, Sakura's going to make damn sure Kia doesn't half-ass his way through everything he does, much to his annoyance. lol Should make for some fun character interactions. Anyway, thanks for filling me in. See you when I see you. :) Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:38, April 16, 2015 (UTC) TEmplates How do I make themZebul (talk) 07:14, April 21, 2015 (UTC) I know how to use them, but how do I make my own?Zebul (talk) 10:09, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Because I see property template made just for one userZebul (talk) 08:36, April 23, 2015 (UTC) And filled out info boxes?Zebul (talk) 12:11, April 23, 2015 (UTC) How?Zebul (talk) 15:51, April 24, 2015 (UTC) WOWZebul (talk) 22:07, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Kenpachi---->Otsuki Yoru Just rename it is enough?? If it is then it is done. Scar00 (talk) 15:54, April 27, 2015 (UTC)Scar00 I'm new to the wiki and don't know anything about it can you help me. Questions Dear Rukiryo, I was curious about wether or not we can create our own crew or if it has to be members of whe wikia have to join your crew. Any information would be helpful also how do you earn a bounty as the bounty page doesnt really tell how. Always a fan, Lancelot Prince LuciferPrince000 (talk) 00:29, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Story Arcs Dear Rukiryo, I was curious about how exactly does the Story arcs work on the Wikia? Always a Fan, Lancelot Prince LuciferPrince000 (talk) 05:57, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Apologies and Request Dear Rukiryo, Thank you for your help and again I apologize for any inconvienance. I do however have one last request to ask of you. On fighting techniques I have noticed that people are able to connect several different pages together as 1 page. to better ilistrate what I'm asking Zoro is a well known user of the Santoryu and all the side technigues that go with it or derive from it are listed in tabs beside it such as Santoryu/Ittoryu and Santoryu/Nitoryu. I was curious how (or what template) is it done so that I can add my custom fighting styles to my characters more properly. Always a Fan, Lancelot Prince LuciferPrince000 (talk) 04:54, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Dear Rukiryo, Thank you so much. I truly do hope you get thanked for your help all the time but incase you dont well thanks for everything. Always a Fan, Lancelot Prince LuciferPrince000 (talk) 05:17, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Gomon Dear Rukiryo, I was curious do you know who the creator is of the Gomon Gomon no Mi , they describe it as a tickle torture fruit (which is kinda rediculous but to each their own) and so I happen to wanna own it and use it if possible so I can increase it for what it truly is capable of. but alas the creator didnt leave their name and I cant find it anywhere so do by chance know? always a fan Lancelot prince LuciferPrince000 (talk) 14:22, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Apologies Dear Rukiryo, I do hope I did not offend. It just seemed a little strange even in the field of Devil Fruits is all. I didnt wanna seem as if I was being perposefully rude or anything. I myself am using the Mune Mune no Mi fruit for my crew which was also strange. I simply wished to know why it wasnt using the full range of torture it could, but now I know I hope I havent upset you in any way. Always a Fan, Lancelot Prince LuciferPrince000 (talk) 14:40, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Marines/Rank Am I allowed to keep a personal made record of the marines, their ranks and their devil fruit or would I be crossing a line. also when the list is done would you like a copy or for me to make a page with the marines and their ranks listed for anyone that may be curious of who is who in the marines. LuciferPrince000 (talk) 19:17, May 19, 2015 (UTC) One of a Kind Devil Fruit Dear Rukiryo, I had a idea for a Devil Fruit, however it would be vastly different from every other Devil Fruit. It wouldnt make the person unable to swim or be in sea water, but unable to ever leave their ship again. for the rest of their lives bound to their ship, but it would grant them full control over their ship as they can sail t he ship and fire it's guns even without ever lifting a finger. I get you generally frown on devil fruits that break the water rule, but if you think about it isn't this a perfect exception. If the person leaves their ship they die or simply reappear on their ship ether or I guess. Just wanted a secondary opinion. LuciferPrince000 (talk) 21:58, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Inspection Dear Rukiryo, I need you to inspect a Devil Fruit my characterCreated to ensure that it is following the rules of character created devil fruit and is not OP. link <--- Always a Fan, Lancelot Prince LuciferPrince000 (talk) 11:14, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Get It Over With Ruki, Please contact Marcus about this I thought you were going to yesterday. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 14:39, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Shizen + Grim = Doom Ossu! Ore wa Wyvern! :D Anyway, poor Goku imitations aside, I came by after realizing something concerning these two. Long story short: I was playing with the idea of Grim going on a Moria kick at some point, and using his zombification powers to revive fallen historical figures who were legendary in the past for one reason or another. Kind of like Moria taking the bodies of Ryuuma and Oars. Anyway, it dawned on me that Grim would most likely pull this off after joining the No Beards, as Francis would just love to get his hands on even more powerful underlings and what not. That and that Grim would be greatly hindered by the fact that he isn't a skilled historian. That's where Shizen comes in... See, I just remembered that Shizen is the historian of the crew, and with his knowledge, the crew could effectively hunt down living AND dead figures in order to strengthen the No Beard Pirate Army, as well as the main crew. Shizen directs the crew to where a body would most likely be, or informs them of historical facts for them to piece together, and Grim uses his Z Virus to reanimate dead corpses. It's a match made in Hell, ya know? In fact, I just again realized something; some bodies may be nothing more than skeletons, right? Well, that's where local mad scientist (and shipwright, chemist and doctor,) Isaac Giovanni, comes in. He may not be Hogback, but I'm sure he could upgrade undead warriors with cyborg parts (or even entire bodies.) So pretty much, things seem to be getting worse and worse for the world right now. >.< That, or perhaps more out of hand in terms of how crazy strong the No Beards are becoming as a whole. In fact, in case the undead are uncooperative, I'm sure Giovanni could apply a bit of positive bacteria to make it so the warriors don't mind at all that they're being used. ...That or if push comes to shove, Francis, Lo and/or Manson just brainwash them into servitude. Whatever works. So yeah, in a nutshell, in case I ever do go through with this, would it be OK if I had Shizen apply his knowledge to help bring about a zombie apocalypse? Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 00:20, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Yo i wanna make a Kokkina Clan member Masterreaper (talk) 16:52, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Red haired Luffy Yo! By the logic of the message you used I had to ask, does that not mean technically speaking, 99% of yours, mine and all other users must remove their photos/images, because we neither asked permission from the creator and when they're made they're always intended for a different use? Perhaps the user used it because they really liked it and wanted it to be seen more if people went on their page? The user didn't claim it, nor did they use it for a character. I understand if you don't want them to use it because you worked really hard making the hair red. But there was a much politer way about it dude. Just an old admins insight though. Thanks for reading~ 1NF3RNO ''' talk 15:46, August 24, 2015 (UTC) PROMISES!!!! DO THE PAGES RUKI Masterreaper (talk) 22:04, September 8, 2015 (UTC) New Campaign Thread Labby!!! What up. I have posted a new Campaign Discussion thread in the forums! Check it out and tell us what you think should be improved on or what your thoughts are for the next campaign! I will await your reply. Seeya! http://merl.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2545 Rinji79 (talk) 23:44, January 19, 2016 (UTC) not sure whether you disconected or got lagged out or what, but just in case we don't run into each other, the last thing I said right after you left was "... just.. at least try to do something about the middle ground between human and human-looking, ok? I'd like to know you were thinking about that instead of just trying to loophole the power system like everyone else..." I don't think I need to explain much further than that. Good Luck 13th madman (talk) 02:32, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthday Ruki Happy Birthday/Valentines Day Ruki you Sly dog being born on the day of love, Im so proud your a real Pervert now use this blessed day to pick up Woman My Friend --I Am what I Am… So Please Call me Freq-E. 16:52, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Wiki chat Hey, recently it seems like you've been avoiding me, like whenever I go on the chat you leave. I don't know if this is just a coincidence or what, but if you are avoiding me, I'd like to know why. Anyways, if I did something to upset you, I'm sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you can respond. With friendship and respect, Lewush (talk) 00:28, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey i am doing my pirate crew I've GOT everything planed, so I was wondering if you can hepl be out with creating wanted posters if you know how New Users and the Yonkou Vote Hey buddy, so is there a ruling on new users participating? I mean that guy Legacyhunter joined in February and his buddy Otakuknight joined a day or two ago. They can both participate or just Legacy? I might've misread the five month part of the rules so I don't want to bar them from participating without official (your) ruling. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) Speaking of the Yonkou Vote, Clara Nightwing was nominated by Caring duderino Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 02:23, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Formatting Schtuff Yo, do we have a template somewhere that I can copypasta for the infoboxes you used last yonkou nomination? I don't have any of them on any of my pages so yknow Regards,That Guy that Says Things (talk) 18:13, May 12, 2016 (UTC) : Oh rad alright, I think I'll just steal borrow ferno's infobox for the Skylines and figure out how to change the colors. Thanks, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 18:50, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Um, Rukiryo, Aurora gave me the map map fruit and the go-ahead to edit his page, can you put back what I edited? CUC Alright ruk, I wanna join CUC. I've been adding tags to things for 2 months and I think I should be in CUC already. That's all. Lewush (talk) 18:15, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Greetings, sir/madame (to be fully honest, your name/profile could tip either way with this, so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong on either count). I'm new to this side of the One Piece fandom and want to contribute some great new characters for the Ship of Fools. Most notably, Revolutionary by the name of Mikhail Rasputin. The only problem is I'm concerned with whether he'll be approved by the site. See, he uses the Dance-Dance Fruit; the idea being that he can not only kill enemies with dance, but also anything he sings/dances about comes to life. So for example...just suppose he starts singing Bink's Sake; howling ocean breezes would start to blow, knocking normal Marines off their feet, and monstrous seabirds would be summoned to devour hapless victims in his way! My main questions are: 1. Are there any Devil Fruits that utilize dance as a form of attack? I did briefly look into the Devil Fruit categories, but I want confirmation from one of the major approvers just to be sure. 2. If it is allowed, what would this power be classified as? I do know a rough idea on Devil Fruit natures (Zoan can transform people into usually different animals, Paramecia can warp the body in ways normally impossible, and Logias are pretty much powerful wildcards), but again, an expert's opinion would be preferred so I don't accidentally cause an uproar. Thank you for taking the time to see this, and have a wonderful summer! Hi Sorry to bother you, but I will try to be active on Wikia and I would like to know how to be part of the Clean-Up Committee. Wyvern refered me to you. I would like to know what I need to do inorder to be part of it. I did read the page in regards to it but either way, I would like to know a bit more. Thanks. -Jj JjBlueDreamer1 00:05, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Some Help please? Hey i recently joined and added a devil fruit to the wiki! The Poke Poke no Mi or Pocket Pocket Fruit, is my original contribution. But i noticed that the layout of the content is different than that of the others. Could you probably explain how to properly change the layout and make a link of my name? Greetings Geroar (talk) 11:44, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Okay how do i make a link to it? it's supposed to be with other devil fruits under the letter P when arranged alphabetically. Geroar (talk) 17:01, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Kokkina Clan So it seems I just missed you on chat when you left and all, so I figured I'd ask here instead for the time being. Mind if I make a member of the Kokkina clan? I have a red haired Majin warrior planned out for the Majin Arc later and I figured "why not make him part of the Kokkina clan?" Just so long as you're fine with this of course. I plan on him being the leading general of the Majin warriors in the war that occurs in the Majin Arc of One Dream by the way. Still working on a name as I speak though, albeit I am working out a pretty awesome backstory for him and an equally satisfying alias he could have earned. +_+ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 21:53, July 1, 2016 (UTC) hey ruki can I have the Eazo Eazo no Mi Inushima (talk) 19:26, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ill trade you the Shoki Shoki no Mi for the Eazo Eazo no Mi Inushima (talk) 19:32, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Ban? Why the ban? ''WolfLord315' 03:40, September 1, 2016 (UTC) I GOT PSYCHIC IN YOUR WATER!! Wasn't sure if you saw this on chat when I linked it or not, so I figured I'd share it here with you so you could see it at your leisure. Totally made me think of you. lol http://static.zerochan.net/Pok%C3%A9mon.full.1977606.jpg Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 08:17, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Seven Deadly Sins: Question Hey there, I've seen that you are the creator of the Seven Deadly Sins. I would like to discuss with you about making seven marines under a group name of the Seven Heavenly Virtues. Just a couple of questions; Do I have to ask your permission to make these marines and If I were to make these marines would they interfere with your Seven Deadly Sins? Mugen Jiquo Jigoku (talk) 06:25, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Dang thanks for telling me Inushima (talk) 04:59, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Is a Neutron Star Paramecia possible and if so how would it work.Inushima (talk) 05:04, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Thank You Oh yeah, almost forgot to personally thank you as well. Whoops, would've been very rude of me. >.< Sorry. Anyway, I appreciate coming to my aide and undoing that freaking bit of vandalism on the Sexy Style page. Definitely pissed me the f*** off when I saw it. Thank you and Lv so much for supporting me just as much as you guys would support anyone on the wiki. Means a lot to me. ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 22:31, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Call Ya Later Brotha Rowlett's line's swag is undeniable and it's still looking like an archer route, Litten's is going pretty much as we expected, and Poppolio's is going so siren it hurts. Yay Mega Evolution! Ash-Greninja meh! The other stuff is 'kay for now, though I might process it better later. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister''']] (Pay Me a Visit) 17:39, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey ruki do you have a fruit you would trade for the Aoi Aoi no Mi Inushima (talk) 23:04, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Anti-Diable Jambe Hello Rukiryo, I suggested the idea of an inverted Diable Jambe where the user's attacks are cold rather than hot. You said that your cook uses it and then asked if you wanted to turn what I had said into a legitimate style. Please do, I want to use it for one of my characters. PinkserpentQuasar (talk) 19:01, May 31, 2017 (UTC) The hard counter to our new guy http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Benkei_Benkei_no_Mi?venotify=created Masterreaper (talk) 01:45, September 6, 2017 (UTC) come back damnit come baaaacccckkkkk Masterreaper (talk) 02:14, September 6, 2017 (UTC) DF Giveaway http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:FoolishMortalFOOL/Making_a_Deal_with_the_Devil_(Fruits) FoolishMortalFOOL (talk) 00:44, September 11, 2017 (UTC)